Eri, I dont think we're in Kansas anymore
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: Eri and Kaitsu sit watching InuYasha in Eri's house.... suddenly their universe is tossed upside down as they enter the world of InuYasha though their T.V screen. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. *Sigh* I wish I did...*Cries*  
  
A/N: This is what you get when you get me and my friend together... We thought this up while I was at her house, but I wrote this one. She's gonna write a similar one but it will be different. ^-^' -///- ^(n_n)^ ~(^-^)~  
  
I sat quietly in my best friend Eri's living room watching her put the InuYasha tape I brought into her VCR.  
  
"This is supposed to be a REALLY good episode!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks for bringing the tape with you Kaitsu. Lets just hope Sesshoumaru is in it.." She said crossing her fingers as we both drooled at the thought of the Demon Lord.  
  
Eri ran back to the recliner as the tape started and we sat on the edge of our seats watching happily. We giggled as Sesshoumaru walked onto the screen. We laughed as InuYasha began to flip out and as Miroku just sat by Kagome and Sango. Sesshoumaru pulled out the Tokiijin and InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and they charged at each other.  
  
"NOOOO! DON'T HURT EACH OTHER!!" We both yelled lunging at the screen placing our hands on the screen.  
  
I gasped as our hands sunk into the screen and we were pulled in. I closed my eyes and I could faintly hear Eri beside screaming frantically and asking me questions. I opened my mouth to answer but all that came out was a scream..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Owww... What happened.' I thought my eyes closed and rubbing my temples. 'What a weird dream.' I grabbed my sheets under me and pulled them up to my chin.  
  
I gasped as I felt my sheets moving under me and a heart beat to. I sat bolt upright and opened my eyes slowly. I almost fainted when I saw what was under me. I sat one knee on either side of the waist of InuYasha.. I looked behind InuYasha and he sat on the lap of a grimacing Miroku.  
  
"Ummm... uh... ummmm... sorry." I stammered lifting myself off of InuYasha and blushing deeply.  
  
InuYasha stood up as did Miroku. I looked around me for a place to run as I saw InuYasha's hand move towards the Tetsusaiga that he seemingly dropped. I gasped as I looked up into the tree above me and saw what looked like Eri's arms dangling from the limb.  
  
"ERI! OH MY GODS!" I yelled beginning to climb the tree.  
  
When I reached the branch she was on, I almost fell back down the tree. See lay unconscious on the limb with Sesshoumaru laying on top of her knocked out as well. I quietly walked towards the two and jumped back as Sesshoumaru stirred slightly. As he stopped moving, I reached for a branch taking it down and poking him. When he didn't move, I continued to walk towards them. Gathering all the strength I had I bent down and lifted Sesshoumaru onto my back, my knees buckling slightly under his weight.  
  
"Man! This guys pretty heavy." I mumbled bending down and picking up Eri in my arms.  
  
With my free arm, I grabbed the limb of the tree and nimbly jumped down to the ground landing on wobbly feet. I lay down Eri and a large sweat drop appeared on my head as I heard a low growl from my back. I turned my head slowly coming face to face with the open eyes of Sesshoumaru. I gulped down my fears and set him down on the ground.  
  
"Ummmm... Sorry.." I mumbled trying to step away from the Lord.  
  
I almost cried as I felt Sesshoumaru's hand clutch my throat and slam me up against the tree. I gasped for air as I saw his hands begin to turn green.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! PUT HER DOWN!" I opened my eyes painfully and saw Eri beginning to stand up grabbing her head. I almost cried again as she fell back down dizzily.  
  
I felt his hand loosen on my neck and I slipped out of his grasp kicking him in the shin to escape. I grimaced as I realized what a bad decision I had just made. I ran up to Miroku and grabbed his robe pulling it up over my head. My eyes went wide as I realized AGAIN what a bad decision I had just made. I pulled the robe over my head again and looked up and Miroku. He looked over his shoulder a perverted grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, hi there. A little friendly aren't we?" He said grinning at me.  
  
"Uhhh... Hi?" I replied a forced smile crossing my face.  
  
I looked from Miroku to Sesshoumaru weighing my options on who was worse to go towards. I then looked over at Eri who was sitting on the ground still holding her head.  
  
"Eri!" I yelled bounding towards her. I glanced back at Miroku who was looking at..well I tried not to think of it.  
  
"Hi. Kaitsu. What happened." She questioned looking up at me.  
  
I shrugged and smiled. "Who knows! You do know you were in a tree with Sesshoumaru ON TOP OF YOU!?" I said smiling at Eri.  
  
Eri went wide-eyed and gasped. "Oh my.. Gods..." She responded.  
  
I gasped I saw the advancing group of two demons and a monk. InuYasha had the Tetsusaiga drawn and was pointing it straight at me. Sesshoumaru looked from me to Eri, his claws dripping poison, apparently deciding who to kill first. Miroku on the other hand, still had the perverted grin on and was staring right at me...  
  
I poked Eri on the shoulder and we both started to back away from the group. I closed my eyes as InuYasha's blade came within inches of my face.  
  
"Who are you, and where did you come from?!" He questioned as I continued to back away from him.  
  
"Umm, I-I-I'm Kaitsu, a-a-a-and this is Eri... Were from umm.. Tokyo.." I responded my eyes on the blade that was set right between my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about landing on you." Eri said timidly staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
I continued to back away, but felt my back hit something VERY solid. I tilted my head back and I exhaled loudly as I saw Miroku standing above me. I stood up wrapping my arms around his neck and giggling loudly.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled happy that I had someone there to be my human shield. Even if they didn't know about it. 'Cute perverted monks are the easiest to trick.' I thought grinning malevolently.  
  
I turned around slowly and began to walk away from Miroku. I looked down realizing I wasn't going anywhere. Looking behind me, I saw that Miroku had one arm around my waist and was holding me back.  
  
"Your not going ANY where." He said laughing perversely.  
  
I turned around again and began running, but was still being held back. "NOOOO! LET..ME...GO!!!" I yelled.  
  
I felt Miroku's arm loosen around my waist. This caused me to fall forward onto my face.  
  
"OWWW!" I yelled rubbing my face.  
  
I heard Eri gasp and laugh at the same time and as I looked up to yell at her I saw the legs of what looked like... Kouga.... My gaze lifted and I laughed. Kouga stood above me and was laughing along with Eri.  
  
"Yo!" He said waving down at me.  
  
I stood up mumbling something about stupid demons and looked at him smiling. It had just hit me... I was in Feudal Japan... With four hot guys by me.. I was in a world with no school.. and with HOT GUYS! Oh.. And this was all happening with my best friend. I jumped up in the air pumping my fists. I began to walk in circles around Kouga. I stopped and began to bob on my tip-toes. I pulled on his tail and laughed as he pulled the skirt back up seeing that I had almost pulled it all the way down.  
  
"Don't do that!" He yelled blushing.  
  
"What? Don't you wear anything under your skirt?" I questioned.  
  
He blushed deeply and growled. "Shut up! AND IT'S NOT A SKIRT!"  
  
Eri ran up to me and giggled whispering in my ear. "I was right.." She and I had been discussing wither Kouga wore anything under his skirt or not..we both agreed he didn't.  
  
I looked over at InuYasha as his face began to turn red and he fell to the ground laughing. "YOU...DONT ..WEAR.. ANYTHING... UNDER...IT!?"  
  
Me and Eri turned to InuYasha yelling. "I BET YOU DON'T WEAR ANYTHING UNDER THOSE MC HAMMER PANTS OF YOURS!!!"  
  
InuYasha turned a deep red and crossed his arms and legs pouting. "Shut up.."  
  
"NO!" I yelled as I looked over at Sesshoumaru who stood with his eyebrow arched and claws dripping poison inches from Eri's head. "DO YOU WEAR ANYTHING UNDER THAT!?" I yelled over to Sesshoumaru pointing to his pants.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to blush but turned away.  
  
"OK!!! I'm guessing you don't!" I yelled waving to Sesshoumaru's back.  
  
"Lets go Eri.." I said grabbing Eri's shoulder and leading her to the woods. "BYE!!!" I left them thinking.. 'Who will follow us..'  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Soooooo? U likey? I do! I DO!!! Lol it's funny and fun at the same time! Well, R/R NOW! ^-^ Thank you!! 


End file.
